monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Gammoth
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the immortal champion of the Fated Four, also known as Kogath's Waifu, Gammoth! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About Gammoth *Order: Proboscidea *Suborder: Scalp *Family: Gammoth *Gammoth is a recently discovered species of Fanged Beast found living in snowy climates like the Snowy Mountains and Frozen Seaway. *It gets the title, Giant Beast, from its mountainous size. It is also called the Immovable Mountain God from its size as well as the fact it can rarely be moved easily while standing against a threat. *Gammoth actually doesn't have many threats to stand against it. Even Tigrex and other large predatory monsters rarely pose a threat against a Gammoth. *Though Gammoth is a herbivore, it is extremely territorial. Usually if it finds a predator in its territory, it is known to kill the predator instantly with one powerful frontal pound of its legs combined with its great weight. *Gammoth are known to have big appetites, sometimes leading to them eating to many resources in a area, leading to not enough food to support them. A starving Gammoth is known to be extremely violent while hungry. **This sometimes leads to a Gammoth moving near a settlement before destroying the wooden houses within that location. Gammoth are known to feed on the wood on those homes in order to satisfy their own hunger. *Due to the Gammoth's appetite, size, bulk, and aggression it shouldn't be underestimated, even though it is a herbivore. *Gammoth is known to use its own weight and bulk to fight in battle. *With each step taken by Gammoth, the ground shakes. *Its trunk is strong and used for picking up objects like certain foods. However, Gammoth have been seen violently grabbing smaller monsters and slamming them down on the ground if they threatened it. **Its trunk is estimated to be strong enough to lift up large Flying Wyverns and even throw them. *The trunk is also used to suck up snow so it can use the snow as a weapon to protect itself or even to coat its legs. It coats its legs in snow to make its smashing attacks more destructive, making it less likely for its threats to get out alive. **This shows that Gammoth are highly intelligent. *A full grown Gammoth is larger than a full grown Duramboros. *Though adult Gammoth are giants with no major predators, young Gammoth are potential prey for many predators. From this young Gammoth are a snowy white color, while young, to camouflage themselves in snowy environments. *While young, Tigrex is the most major predator for Gammoth, and the one that they most fear, but as the young Gammoth reaches adulthood, that fear is replaced with aggression and rage towards Tigrex. *When Gammoth have young with them, they are known to live in harmony with herds of Popo until their young are large enough to protect themselves. While in the herd of Popo, Gammoth act as guards for not just their young but for the whole Popo herd against predators. **This is similar to Guild Knights protecting the innocent from monsters. *Gammoth is the champion of the Elite Four. *Gammoth was made because the Monster Hunter team always wanted to make a Mammoth-like Monster. They also mixed in two giant monsters of legend into Gammoth's concept and design, Cyclops and Hekatonkheires. *Gammoth hair is excellent for absorbing powerful blows, holding heat, and quite durable. **Higher quality hair has a red texture and is very thick. It also does a better job at protecting Gammoth from about anything. *The shell on its leg is used for sticking snow to its legs. *Gammoth's tusk are valuable for crafting weapons. **Higher quality tusk are hard to cut and thick. Craftsmen can cut it into various shapes. *The shell on its head is to hard cut with any normal means. *A gem rarely found inside Gammoth is pure ice. It is beautiful and reflective like ice. *Its legs are actually designed after a tortoise's legs. *Gammoth's tail was designed after a raccoon's tail. *The male armor for Gammoth was meant to make the hunter look like A Giant Guardian of the Snowy Mountains (雪山を守る一つ目巨人). *The female armor for Gammoth was meant to make the huntress look like A Shaman With A Big Heart (その一つ目巨人と心を通わせる巫女). *Gammoth's weapons were meant to give a feeling of both power and traditions. *Mafumofu Armor was partially used for Gammoth's equipment design. Etymology Gammoth's Japanese name, Gamuto, is a combination of Ganesha (ガネーシャ) and mammoth. Gammoth BGM Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs